Amor correspondido
by ChErik4Ever
Summary: Una alumna esta enamorada de alguien en primer lugar no es un alumno,en segunda ella es Slytherin,en tercero es su profesor en cuarta teme no ser correspondida,pero ¿sera capaz de que su amor soñado le corresponda? Songfic Muero si tu no estás de Nigga
1. Rose Heart ¿Enamorada?

No sé si lo que pienso es de verdad correcto o no, pero la verdad es que no puedo evitarlo y no sé como él se lo tomará. Es un sentimiento que no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza,después de terminar mis deberes me fui al dormitorio de las chicas; en la sala común de Slytherin(lo comparto con Pansy Parkinson,Dafne Greengrass y Millicent Bulstrode),me dirigi a mi cama y abrecé mi verde almohada de terciopelo, bordado de hilo de plata. Pensando en él.

Como dije,soy muy joven para pensar esto y sobre todo una niña de trece años, cabello naranja, rojo y negro, parecía una rebelde, cabello hasta los hombros con un moño rosa en el pelo y mis ojos son castaños como el chocolate. No puedo más con esta tortura, me podrían expulsar del colegio y no me importaría pero mis compañeros de Slytherin se burlaran de mi con lo que puedo decir pero aquí voy…

Es una buena persona, la túnica la lleva remendada y raida,que hasta mis padres se horrorizarían si lo ven, porque son muy exigentes en eso de el aspecto de la persona que elijo, pero también es el mejor profesor de DCAO que nunca haya tenido, aunque el idiota maricón de Malfoy diga que no es muy bueno, sólo porque no lo favorece como lo hace el profesor Snape y yo le dije a gritos que nunca tendrá de otros.

Como decía. Tiene los ojos castaños claros, los mas bonitos, pero con una expresión cansada, pero sobre todo un buen profesor, cada vez que me pregunta algo sobre la clase, tartamudeo y no sé qué decir y ante eso me pongo tan roja como el pelo de Ron Weasley y obviamente todos se ríen de mi.

No me atrevo a decirle lo que siento porque temo un rechazo y sobre todo que él me diga que eso que siento,que hace que mi corazón arda en llamas cada vez que lo veo sea incorrecto.

Pero no que me importa,si es un rechazo lo amaré en silencio.

Amaré siempre al profesor Remus Lupin.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. No es una enfermedad es AMOR

"Sé que no es correcto, pero no lo puedo soportarlo, ella es hermosa pero siento que podré dañarla si algo pasa, debido a mi condición, soy un licántropo, que al ver la luna llena me convierto en un lobo adulto muy peligroso para ella.

En este momento estamos estudiando los _Gorros rojos_, unas criaturas que se esconden en lugares oscuros y en donde hubo derramamiento de sangre, no sé lo que a ella le pasa pero se pone muy roja cada vez que le hago una pregunta,(tal vez sea miedo y no quiero que ella me tenga miedo)se pone roja y tartamudea, tengo miedo que le diga lo que siento, ella me rechace y me evite mas de lo que me evita, la chica se niega a mirarme a los ojos y se va antes que todos y eso me hace vulnerable.

No pude hallar a una igual, porque la forma que mira mi forma de dar mi clase, a veces me arrepiento cuando me decido a decirle algo y al fin me niego, porque soy muy cobarde y nunca fui tan valiente como lo fue James con Lily.

Estaba en mi despacho, según preparando mi próxima clase, con el _Grindylow, _pensando en ella mientras suelto la pluma, (mala suerte se derramó la tinta) y tuve que repetir el trabajo, seria muy duro mantenerme serio al dar las clases, ya que la chica no es la única que se cohíbe, yo igual; hasta una vez Dean Thomas me despertó de mi ensoñación volviendo a preguntarme que me pasaba."

**S**onó el timbre, era hora de que empezara la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, muchos de los alumnos abandonaron otras aulas para ir, la asignatura era la favorita de la mayoría así que no querían llegar tarde.

Rose Heart una chica de Slytherin,abandonó la clase de Pociones y fue directo al aula, se sentó a lado de Hermione Granger,ella era muy diferente, para matar el tiempo, se quedó viendo a la ventana, hacía un bonito día de 12 de febrero, las nubes no estaban así que podía ver el cielo completamente azul. Al fin llegó el profesor,todo el mundo prestó atención mientras el decía el tema de la lección, llegó el momento en que tenían que entregar el resumen sobre los _Gorros rojos _antes de comenzar con el _Grindylow,_mientras todos se lo entregaban el profesor Lupin felicitaba por su buen trabajo,Hermione exageró mucho porque entregó 7 pergaminos, el mínimo eran 2 pero aun así el profesor la felicitó y dio 20 puntos para Gryffindor,lo cual Ron la felicitó también. Llegó el momento en el que Rose de Slytherin entregara su resumen, tanto ella como el profesor Lupin pusieron el rostro tenso, ella entregó 3 pergaminos, al ver la letra de la chica el rostro del profesor Lupin se iluminó y dijo:

-Oh, muy bien Rose,tienes una bonita letra-dijo el profesor Lupin poniendo un diez en la esquina del pergamino.

-Gracias,profesor-sonrió Rose muy complacida.

-Bien,10 puntos para Slytherin.

La chica se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas y se fue a sentar.

Hermione se percató de cuan roja estaba el rostro de su compañera de lugar y le preguntó:

-Oye,Heart ¿Estas bien?

-Ehh…si-respondió Rose dando una débil cabezada.

Pero Rose Heart siguió mas roja de lo aun asi no hubo ningún contratiempo en la participaron muy entusiasmados.

-Bien-decia el profesor Lupin mientras todos recogían sus cosas-Para mañana me tienen que entregar un dibujo del _Grindylow _y hacerme un mapa mental,eso es todo.

Rose estaba a punto de salir cuando el profesor Lupin la llamó.

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo el profesor Lupin amablemente.

-Ammm…ammm…si-Rose se quedó muda,cuando el profesor se sento en su escritorio.

-Te noto muy rara

-Si…claro

-¿Tienes algún problema en la cual pueda ayudar?-preguntó Lupin al notar que el rostro estaba rojo y parecía que echaba humo.

-Estoy bien,profesor.

-Mírame

-Yo…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
